


Coincidence

by Merlinda_Dragon



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlinda_Dragon/pseuds/Merlinda_Dragon
Summary: Kira Surana runs into someone she did not expect while fighting demons at Adamant.A prequel to "Starting Over"





	

There were demons everywhere… demons called forth by blood magic, just as had been the case at Kinloch Hold ten years before.  Warden Commander Kira Surana’s spectral blade glowed with her rage as she sliced through them, mindless of the mages they had once been—Wardens she thought she had known.

She had almost been forced into possession herself: in her quest for power, Clarel had placed her fellow Warden Commander on the execution block, bound and gagged to prevent her casting, ready to spill her blood to bind the elf to a demon.  The Inquisition had broken through Adamant’s gates, and Erimond had urged her to complete his filthy ritual.

That was when Sable had appeared… with Moneca in tow.  Kira hadn’t known who she should be more surprised to see, but her eyes had locked with Moneca’s, and had barely left the human woman.  The only thing that had drawn her gaze had been the dragon Erimond called… the dragon that had killed Clarel, and had pulled Sable and his companions from the high bridge.  Kira had nearly fallen after them, having followed the group to get her hands on the Tevinter magister, but Moneca had caught her by the wrist, saving her from certain death.

Now she fought at her queen’s back, wielding fire and lightning in her left hand and the long spectral sword in her right.  Though made entirely from energy from the Fade, the blade almost looked solid with the amount of power Kira had called into it, the energy swirling and surging with her heightened emotion.  She screamed with rage with every swing, her fury imbuing the sword with enough heat that it glowed blue and every cut from it was instantly cauterized.

She sliced through the middle of one of the demons, kicking it out of her way before being confronted with a rage demon.  She called forth all the cold-blooded hatred she felt for the creature before throwing the ice spell at it, freezing the molten creature solid.  The spell she was calling to destroy it was interrupted as a large Inquisition shield bashed into it, shattering the demon into pieces.  She readied her blade, ready to fight off this soldier until she could prove she wasn’t possessed, but felt a jolt as she saw the face of the man holding the shield.

He stood with more confidence than he had ten years before, the armor was no longer that of a templar, but the face was the same: same strong jaw, same nose, same warm brown eyes.  Her eyes widened, her sword lowering as she stared at him in open-mouthed shock.  “Cullen?”

Cullen couldn’t believe what he was seeing, the sounds of the battle fading into the distance.  The woman he had loved… who had haunted his dreams while he was in Ferelden’s Circle—still haunted his dreams from time to time—was at Adamant.  Her long raven hair was pulled back to reveal her long, tapered ears, the gold ring near the tip glinting in the light from the fires of the incendiaries they had launched over the walls.  The light also glinted on the chain armor over her Grey Warden tabard and reflected in her crystal blue eyes as they stared at him in amazement.  The memory hit him like a stone from one of the trebuchets: another fortress overrun with demons, and Kira entering the room where he was being held prisoner, glowing with power, sure and confident.  He blinked and she was still there, her stance the same ten years later, again fighting demons that had overtaken an order she belonged to—first the Circle mages, now the Wardens.

It was a crazy coincidence.

“Kira…” he whispered.

Her face suddenly darkened and she lifted her hand.  “Duck!” she shouted.

He acted on her word without thought as a bolt of lightning shot from her fingertips.  It came so close to him that he could hear the crackle as it passed by his ear… and into the demon behind him.

“Reunions later!” she called to him.  “We’ll hold this part of the wall!”

Cullen blinked, reverie shattered.  He looked over his shoulder at a group of soldiers streaming up a ladder and onto the wall.  “You men!  Aid Warden-Commander Surana!” he ordered, pointing toward Kira with his sword.

“Yes, sir!”

Kira lifted her spectral sword in acknowledgement before turning and racing back down the wall, two dozen Inquisition soldiers in tow.


End file.
